Nothing but a slut
by Skovko
Summary: Dean's girlfriend is cheating on him but dirty little secrets always have a way of coming out. What happens once it does?
1. Roman

It never ceased to amaze Roman just how loud Tiffany could moan when he fucked her which he was currently in the process of doing. He had her up against the wall with her legs wrapped tightly around him and she moaned like a slut which in the end really was all she was. Nothing but a slut. They both knew it. There he was, fucking the living daylight out of his best friend's girlfriend, so he was just as big as a slut as she was. They were both guilty.

"Oh god, Roman," she moaned.

He had heard those words many times before and it was always his cue to speed up and push her over the edge. She was damn close and he had her crying out in ecstasy 30 seconds later, moans that drowned out his own loud noises as he came along with her.

For a few seconds he stood still with her still leaned up against the wall, catching his breath as the guilt set in as it always did right after. He took a deep breath and put her down on her feet, turning his back against her as he went to put on his boxers again. He sat down on the bed and looked up at her with regret in his eyes and as always she just smiled like it was no big deal.

"Don't feel bad about it," she said.  
"He's my best friend," he sighed.  
"And my boyfriend. Don't worry, he'll never find out unless you tell him and you're not gonna do that, are you?" She moved over to stand between his legs.

He reached around her to pull her close, placed a kiss on her stomach before leaning his head to rest on it.

"No," he said.  
"Good, neither am I," she said.

She pulled his head back out, tipping it back with a hand under his chin, smirking at him before bowing down to kiss him ravenously. And just like that with one kiss she took away the guilt again, making him want her even more. He squeezed her ass as he growled low in his throat and just as the thought of pulling her down on the bed and ravishing her reached him, she pulled away and left him feeling cold and guilty all over again. He watched as she quickly got back in her clothes. She blew him a finger kiss and then she disappeared.

"Where were you?" Dean asked when she entered their hotel room.

He didn't even look up from the cartoon he was currently watching on tv.

"I just went for a walk. The weather is nice and warm tonight," she answered.  
"You should have asked me to come along," he said.  
"We both know you're tired so you deserve to relax a bit," she said.  
"Yeah, you're right," he patted the bed next to him as he finally looked at her. "Come here, buttercup."

She smiled as she joined him on the bed. The cartoon no longer had his attention as he leaned over her to capture her lips, lowering her down on her back on the bed.

"I've relaxed enough," he breathed into her ear. "I'm ready for a workout."  
"A dirty workout," she giggled.  
"The dirtiest," he agreed. "I'm gonna fuck you like there's no tomorrow."


	2. Seth

Seth sighed and leaned his weight against the open door as he looked at her standing on the other side with that devilish tempting, little smile of hers. He knew he should say no and he often tried but it got him nowhere.

"Tiffany, we shouldn't," he sighed.  
"I know," she entered his hotel room and pinched his ass. "But it feels so good to be bad."

He closed the door and watched as she moved towards the bed, seductively crawling up on it to stand on all four with her head in his direction. She slowly lowered her upper body down on the bed and his eyes was glued to her as her ass raised up in the air and took away any sane thought he had just had.

"You're so fucking irresistible," he said as he moved towards the bed.  
"Fuck me, Seth," she purred.

He moved around the bed and pushed up her dress and a little pink thong came into view. He ran a finger inside the fabric, dipping it into her wet hole, hearing her moan softly. He never could resist her. He bent down to kiss her ass cheek as he pulled the thong down her thighs. His hand came back up and two of his fingers made their way inside her.

"Seth," she moaned louder. "Please, just fuck me. I want you. I want you so bad."

He pulled his fingers out of her and pushed his sweatpants and boxers down. He grabbed her hips and yanked her to the edge of the bed, entering her so fast that she screamed out. No one could scream like her and it turned him on so bad. He stood on the floor, slamming his hips forward so hard that she screamed even louder. He could never get tired of hearing her scream like that.

"Oh god, Seth!" She cried out.

A satisfied grin appeared on his face as he felt her squeeze him tight as she came. He kept thrusting in hard, making sure she knew he was the man, before he came too. He pulled out and leaned his back up against the nearest wall, still grinning as she got up from the bed and walked over to him. He pulled her close, forcing her up on the toes as he kissed her roughly.

"You're a little temptress," he said.  
"I know," she giggled.

His phone started ringing and he gently moved her out of the way before locating it on the nightstand. His grin disappeared and his entire face screamed of guilt as Dean's name flashed across the screen. He looked at her and put his finger to his lips before answering.

"Dean?" He asked.  
"Where are you, man? I thought we were meeting at the gym for an early workout," Dean said.  
"Sorry, I overslept. I'm on my way," Seth said and hung up.

He looked at her again while slowly shaking his head no, more to himself than her. He had no right messing around with his best friend's girlfriend.

"We can't keep doing this, Tiffany," he said.  
"You always say that yet here we are," she said.  
"I'm serious this time. No more," he said.  
"Sure, Seth, no more," she giggled a little. "Not until next time."  
"I mean it," he said.

She was already half across the room as his last sentence came out and he wasn't sure if she heard him or simply chose to ignore him. She disappeared out of his room and his eyes fell on the pink thong left on the floor. He quickly snatched it up and hid it in the bottom of his bag.


	3. Someone tells

"Oh god, Dean!" She screamed.

Roman and Seth looked at each other as her screams and the sound of the bed constantly banging into the wall reached them. Seth's room was next to Dean's this time around and Roman was in there for a late night talk, a talk that had been cut off as Dean and Tiffany had started going at it next door.

"She sure can scream," Roman chuckled a bit sadly.  
"Yeah," Seth sighed.

He looked down at his hands before looking up at Roman again. He had to come clean to someone. He couldn't take always having to carry around this secret alone anymore. Maybe if he said it out loud to someone, it would be easier to resist her.

"What would you say if I told you I'm having an affair with her?" He asked nervously.  
"You too?" Roman looked at him shocked.  
"What do you mean me too?" Seth asked just as shocked.  
"She's fucking you and me both?" Roman asked.  
"Seriously?" Seth's eyes couldn't get any wider.

They continued to stare at each other as the noises of her screaming and Dean grunting reached them and then everything went dead quiet. Clearly the couple next door was done but the tension was still thick inside Seth's room.

"I don't believe this," Seth said lowly.  
"She's playing both of us and Dean." Roman said in realization. "What a slut!"

Seth started laughing maniacally at Roman's outburst.

"Yeah, what a slut!" He agreed.  
"What does that make us?" Roman asked.  
"Bad friends," Seth stopped laughing.  
"Fucking bad friends," Roman sighed.  
"We should tell him," Seth said. "I'm not sure if he'll ever forgive us but we should definately tell him."  
"He just loves her so much," Roman said.

The annoying banging started up again and her screams reached them for the second time.

"Oh, come on!" Seth threw his hands up in the air.  
"She's insatiable," Roman chuckled.  
"I already know that," Seth shook his head.

He looked at Roman again and saw his friend looking just as guilty as he felt.

"So we're telling him?" He asked.  
"It would be the right thing to do," Roman sighed.  
"Do you think he'll forgive us?" Seth asked.  
"I don't know. It's never to say how Dean will react or what goes on inside his head. The only thing I know for sure is that he'll never forgive her," Roman answered.  
"Do you think he's gonna hurt her if he finds out?" Seth asked.  
"I don't know," Roman sighed. "I just don't know."


	4. Breakfast

"Morning, buttercup," Dean kissed her shoulder.  
"Morning, beast," she giggled.

He reached between her legs and chuckled as she gasped but still spread them apart.

"Such a dirty girl, you are. Always ready to be fucked, even waking up wet," he pushed two fingers inside her.  
"How can I not when I'm with you?" She purred.  
"Let me hear you," he started thrusting his fingers into her faster. "Scream for me."

She reached up and grabbed the headboard of the bed, holding on to it tightly as she moved her body to meet his thrusts. Her moans quickly turned into screams, crying out loud as he made her cum.

"Nothing beats a morning with my screaming girl," he chuckled.

He pulled his fingers out of her and moved them to her lips. She opened her mouth and let him put them inside, closing her lips around them as she sucked them dry. He bit his lip at the sight. It always turned him on to watch her clean him up when he had given her pleasure.

"Fucking love you, buttercup," he grinned.  
"Love you too," she said as his fingers left her mouth. "Are you gonna fuck me now?"  
"I'd love to but I promised the guys to meet them at 8 and..." He reached for his phone to take a look at the time. "...it's 15 minutes away. I just have time for a quick shower."

He kissed her and rolled out of bed.

"But after breakfast I'm coming back up here to fuck you so far down in the mattress that we need to call the fire department to get you pulled back up," he winked and disappeared into the bathroom.

Seth and Roman felt nervous as they waited for Dean to arrive. He had asked them to meet him for breakfast since there was something he wanted to talk to them about.

"Do you think he already knows?" Seth gnawed nervously on his lip.  
"We're about to find out," Roman said.

He nodded his head towards the open door and Seth turned in his seat to see Dean come walking in. He sat down with a smile on his face and looked at his two friends.

"What a glorious morning," he said.  
"Got laid?" Roman chuckled.  
"Not yet," Dean laughed. "But I will as soon as we're done here."

He reached for the coffee pot and poured himself a cup.

"So what's with this morning meeting?" Seth asked.  
"Right, I wanna talk to you about something," Dean smiled. "I wanna ask Tiffany to marry me."  
"What?" Seth blurted out.  
"You got a problem with that?" Dean stared at his friend.

Seth looked over at Roman with pleading eyes, hoping the bigger man would say or do something.

"We gotta tell him, Seth," Roman sighed.  
"Yeah," Seth looked down ashamed.  
"Tell me what?" Dean asked.


	5. Out in the desert

Dean's demeanor had changed when he made it back to the hotel room. He looked at Tiffany who was still lying naked on the bed, just waiting for him to join her on it and have his way with her.

"Let's go for a ride," he said.  
"Now?" She asked.  
"Yeah," he answered.  
"But you said you were gonna fuck me," she stretched her body sexily.

He smirked as he walked over to the bed, bowed down and grabbed her jaw while his eyes drilled into her.

"Get dressed and let's go for a ride out in the desert. I'll fuck you good out there," he said.  
"You're gonna throw me on the hood of the car?" She asked.  
"Whatever you want, buttercup," he said.  
"Alright," she smirked back at him.

10 minutes later they sat in the car as he started driving away from the hotel. For a while none of them spoke as they left the city and just drove out in the open. He kept driving for a while, not indicating he was gonna stop at all even though they had reached a point where they no longer met any other cars.

"Let's stop here," she reached over and placed her hand on his thigh.

He slapped her hand away with a low growl and started driving faster. It wasn't like him to speed but he just kept pressing his foot down on the pedal, making the car go way too fast for her liking.

"Dean?" She asked nervously.

She looked up at his face and saw nothing but a dark and angry look as he kept staring straight ahead, focusing on the road in front of them.

"What's going on?" She asked.  
"What's going on?" He snorted. "You tell me."  
"I don't understand," she said.  
"Roman and Seth told me a funny story this morning," he said.  
"You can't believe anything they say," she said.  
"Just the fact that you seem to know where this conversation is heading instead of asking about it makes me think they weren't lying," he sneered.

She sank back in her seat, knowing she had messed up.

"So are you?" He growled. "Are you fucking them?"  
"No," she lied.  
"Don't fucking lie to me!" He yelled. "Or, so help me god, I'll crash this car and kill us both!"  
"Dean, please!" She felt tears in her eyes.  
"Just tell me the god damn truth, Tiffany!" He yelled. "Are you fucking them?"  
"Yes!" She yelled back scared.

He hit the brake and both of them slammed forward, only the seat belts making sure they weren't thrown out through the front window.

"Get out!" He growled.  
"We're out in the middle of nowhere," she said.

He turned towards her so fast, wrapped his hand around her throat and pushed her up against the door.

"I said get out!" He shouted. "Or I'll drag you out, kill you and dump your fucking body out here for the vultures to eat!"  
"Okay!" She shouted back as the tears started running down her cheeks.

She got out of the seat belt, opened the door and almost tumbled out of the car.

"Dean, please," she tried with one last plea.

He reached over, grabbed the door and pulled it shut. She watched as he turned the car around and drove away, leaving her out in the middle of nowhere. She took a couple of deep breaths, dried her eyes with her fingers and started walking back. After 30 minutes a car finally started approaching. She pulled down her top to pop up her breasts, put on the most seductive smile she could and stuck out her thumb, silently praying the person behind the wheel was a man.

When she finally made it back to the hotel, she thanked the man yet again and gave him a fake phone number, telling him to hit her up later that evening for some fun time. Anything she had to say to get him to drive away and leave her be. She wasn't a novice in this type of game.

She had no idea what to expect once she got back up in their hotel room or if Dean would even still be there. She felt nervous as the elevator went up and her feet moved slowly through the hall towards the room. She unlocked the door and entered to three sets of condemning eyes. All three of them sat side by side on the bed, just staring at her without saying anything. Without a word she packed her suitcase and started moving back towards the door. She looked over at Dean one last time, hoping he'd change his mind in the last second and ask her to stay.

"You're nothing but a slut," he said coldly. "A fucking, no good whore."  
"Then what are they?" She asked and pointed towards Roman and Seth.  
"My friends," he answered.  
"Some friends, huh?" She huffed. "They never could get enough of me."  
"Get the fuck out!" He shouted. "You fucking slut! I never wanna see you again!"

She nodded and left the room without another word. Dean let out a heavy breath once the door finally closed behind her. He hang his head low while Roman softly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Dean," he said.  
"Me too," Seth said lowly.  
"Whatever," Dean shrugged Roman's hand off. "You're fucking buying tonight."  
"All the whiskey you can drink," Roman said.  
"And you're finding the first willing slut I can fuck," Dean added.  
"Don't worry, brother, we'll find you a rebound fast. You're Dean Ambrose, after all. They're always throwing themselves at you," Seth said.  
"Yeah, who needs that cheating whore when I can get so many others?" Dean chuckled.  
"That's right, brother," Roman placed his hand on Dean's shoulder again and gave it a firm squeeze. "You don't need her."


End file.
